


stay just a little longer

by freshtrash



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, a lot of angst im sorry, benrey dies for real and can never come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshtrash/pseuds/freshtrash
Summary: they really were friends.only an hour to go.gordon was sent to destroy his passport. but he instead just sat up against the wall and buried his hands in his hair.of course he remembered. always remembered.but he just wanted to forget.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	stay just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic here so it's short oof  
> everything is in lowercase because I like it that way I guess  
> anyway when I was writing this I felt hurt like A LOT  
> but I'm just sensitive whatever  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes  
> too lazy for a beta sorry again  
> (updated it a little changing some words bc im too critical of my own work)

they really were friends.

only an hour to go.  
gordon was sent to destroy his passport. but he instead just sat up against the wall and buried his hands in his hair.  
of course he remembered. always remembered.

but he just wanted to forget. 

but no, as soon as he entered the facility, he saw his face, with the same smug grin.  
he wanted to forget it so goddamn much.

alright, he thought, okay. I saw him once and that's it. it won't ruin anything.

and then benrey followed him.

gordon's heart always pounded harder next to him, and he wanted so badly to just  
forget.

one step from love to hate, isn't it?

but now, sitting on the cold floor, he realized one thing.  
he was tired.

"benrey. I want to talk." silence was his answer.

"benrey," gordon repeated softly, raising his head.

he saw a shape pass through the wall. he wasn't huge.  
he was normal. familiar. gordon's.  
benrey sat down quietly beside him, tugging at the black hair that protruded from under his helmet.

"hah feetman- uh- wanna talk ab-"

"benrey. please". the guard immediately shut up, staring at the floor.  
gordon sighed and placed his hand on benrey's. the man almost jumped at the sudden touch.

"I remember everything. I'm just- shit, man. I can't do this anymore."  
benrey looked up at gordon, and gordon finally got a good look at his face. pale bluish skin, bags under the eyes and a look full of regret.  
it was as if gordon had been shot. too much had happened, too much had been suppressed, and too much was now clawing its way out.

"well, hahaa, we're alone now huh. wanna kiss me, gayman?" kiss your best bro, benny?" benrey gave a stifled laugh. gordon didn't have the strength to be angry at him.

"there's an hour left before I'm automatically kicked out of here. be serious, for god's sake."

"I- uh- I'll try."

again there was a heavy silence. 

"I hate it when I need you".

benrey's head shot up to look at gordon.  
the man looked at him with such sorrow and unadulterated love that benrey couldn't breathe.  
the hand that had been resting on benrey's arm all this time pulled benrey into a tight hug.  
god.  
he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.  
gordon buried his face in benrey's neck, sniffling quietly.  
benrey gave him an uncertain hug in return, and when he realized that gordon didn't move away, he clung to him so tightly that there was a crunch heard.  
and so they sat there, wrapping their arms around each other for the last time.  
time was already out of the picture.

"gordon?"

it was strange to hear his name.  
and it hurt.

"yes?"

"a kiss for benny? please? while we're still here?"

gordon raised his head, chuckling slightly and sobbing loudly. he put a hand on benrey's cheek.

"of course".

***

the science team stood behind him as he aimed his final shot. he hesitated for a moment, breathing sharply. benrey gave him one last big smile of encouragement.  
he closed his eyes and-

it was done.


End file.
